Technology
by impossibly.not
Summary: The avengers have some weird conversations but most are pretty funny. Katelyn, Loki and Fury are in too. Secrets get out and hacking happens. Let the games begin! not sorry for the spelling errors in the first chap. they are texts, who cares?
1. Texts

Hey guys I got really board so I wrote this. It's a bunch of texts between the avengers, Katelyn and Loki. Hope you like it. I might add a few other things like Facebook and such. Any hoo! Read on! Also don't forget to review. I'm sorry for the second conversation.

Texts

Katelyn: Hey! I need a favor.

Loki: What's up?

Katelyn: Do you know where the pop tart factory is? Thor is getting out of hand because he's hungry and I DON'T HAVE ANYMORE STUPID TARTS!

Thor: I WANT MORE POP TARTS!

Katelyn: Calm down and stop angry texting me. We are in the same room.

Katelyn: Loki please help me! Preferably NOW!

Loki: Why should I help you?

Katelyn: remember that thing I told you about last week?

Loki: Yes.

Katelyn: Your gonna be that person.

Loki: oh ok I'll help. Just don't do that thing to me.

Katelyn: and why not?

Loki: Because you love me *sheepishly*

Katelyn: HA! Don't try that. You know the ending. Any hoo, where's the factory?

Tony: What factory are we talking bout and what's that thing?

Loki: How did you get into this conversation?

Tony: I hacked it. What part of genius billionaire playboy philanthropist don't you get?

Katelyn: do you know where the pop tart factory is?

Tony: Is Thor getting out of hand again?

Loki: yes now leave.

Tony: Bossy and just bring him to my Malibu mansion. I have an entire case for him.

Katelyn: thank you. You're a life saver.

Loki: What about me? I forgave you.

Katelyn: ya after it took me four times to get you to say those words.

Loki: sorry. I didn't know that the words "I forgive you" could heal you.

Katelyn: WHY DO YOU THINK I ASKED YOU TO FORGIVE ME!

Tony: well I don't know what we're talking bout so just go ahead and bring Thor over. I'll see you then.

Katelyn: Thanks Tony, see you then. Loki, just sleep with one eye open. We'll finish this later.

Loki: Umm ok. *nervous*

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888

Natasha: Hey do you know if Aunt Sue is still in Russia?

Katelyn: Ohh umm, look I should have told you this earlier but Aunt Sue was murdered along with Lee. I'm sorry; I thought that you would have forgotten. I didn't mean to keep it from you.

Natasha: oh.

Katelyn: I really am sorry, I just found out yesterday.

Natasha: is that why you were locked in your room?

Katelyn: well I was actually... I was…yep

Natasha: What were you actually doing?

Katelyn: do you know where the pop tart factory is?

Natasha: how did we get to pop tarts?

Katelyn: I'm gonna buy stock in them and buy a bunch for Thor.

Natasha: oh um ok. Hey I got to go. Clint just broke his bow.

Katelyn: how the hell did he do that? Tony made it almost as durable as the hulk.

Natasha: Almost.

Katelyn: ahh. Now it makes sense why Clint was trying to break it. Ha I should a known.

Katelyn: Natasha?

Katelyn: you there?

Katelyn: fine. Be like that. Tell Clint to stop breaking his bows. Tony's already has five made but that doesn't mean he should break them all.

7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777

Steve: hey Bruce, do you know how to work an X-box?

Bruce: ya y?

Steve: Clint is trying to teach me but he is just too… modern.

Bruce: thanks for the complement.

Steve: I didn't mean that you were not. I just… ahh. Umm

Bruce: it's fine. What game r u guys playin?

Steve: some weird fighting game called halo. Can u help?

Bruce: ya ill be there in a min

Steve: a what?

Bruce: a minute

Steve: o ok see u then.

6666666666666666666666666666 6666666666666666666666666666 6666666666

Tony: have you and loki ever kissed?

Katelyn: How did this come up?

Tony: oh so you have. Eww

Katelyn: again how did this come up and no we have never kissed

Tony: riiight. Loki was saying that he has kissed a girl and I asked what her name was and he said it was none of my bissnes, just wanted to make sure it wasnt u

Katelyn: and y cant it be me?

Tony: no reason

Katelyn: liar tell me.

Tony: really there is no reason

Katelyn: y?

Tony: ok I thought it would be weird if it was u because your older than him by 2 thousand years plus u look 14 and he looks 24

Katelyn: riiiight ;)

Tony: what?

Katelyn: nothin

tony: tell me

Katelyn: there is no reason really

Tony: riight

Katelyn: r u jealous

Tony: no no not at all

Katelyn: I looked at the history on ur computer and it says different

Tony: how the hell did u get into that file

Katelyn: hellllloooo 6 thousand years old here and I worked with ur father

Tony: riight how far did u get

Katelyn: all the way through it. U tried to find me in the norse department

tony: sooo

Katelyn: im not in those silly stories about the gods I kept to myself on earth. I didnt try to make u people fear me or anything

Tony: riiight

Katelyn: bye

tony: but we r not done

Tony: hello?

Tony: fine. Have fun kissing Loki.

Loki: I havent kissed her

Tony: how the hell did u know what we were talking bout

Loki: I was looking over her shoulder while she was texting u

Tony: o

5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555

Clint: hey Nat

Natasha: hey whats up?

Clint: I wanted to know if u wanted to catch a movie with me

Tony: what movie?

Clint: damn it tony stop hacking our texts

Natasha: Clint calm down and yes I would like to go to a movie with u

Clint: u pick it

Tony: aww young love

Clint: but out metal head

Tony: hurtful

Natasha: I dont care what movie and tony please do stay out of this

Tony: gosh I feel so loved *all sarcasm included*

Clint: whatever. How bout tuesday night?

Natasha: ok

Tony: what time and can I come

Natasha/Clint: NO!

Tony: awww

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444

Bruce: could u donate some blood for an experiment please?

Katelyn: and who conducing the expirament?

Bruce: me and Tony

Katelyn: what r u going to do with it?

Bruce: compare it to a humans and then try to find how u use magic

Katelyn: cant u just ask Thor

Bruce: we did and he started claiming that we were going to make a clone of him sooo ya

Katelyn: o is that even possible?

Bruce: I have studied it and no its not possible to even make a perfect clone and thats not what we r going to do with it

Katelyn: k good see u at the lab

Bruce: thanks

Katelyn: no prob

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333

Fury: we need to talk

Katelyn: oh do we now?

Fury: dont get snarky with me

Katelyn: dont u mean starky

Fury: whatever just meet me at the top of stark tower

Katelyn: Thor! Fury wants to make a clone of me!

Thor: dont worry I want let him

Katelyn: ?

Thor: I mean I wont let him. Sorry these keys r so tiny

Katelyn: o

Thor: Fury u lay one hand on her and I will crush both of your hands and then send u to Valhalla and let the the man u call the devil tor

Fury: and what?

Thor: damn it I ran out of characters. Torture u till u scream for mercy!

Fury: I didnt know u could be so dark

Katelyn: me either

Fury: I thought Loki was the only dark one.

Katelyn: hey! Dont pick on him

Fury: y not he practicly distroied new york

Katelyn: its my job to pick on him

Fury: oookkaayy

Katelyn: any hoo im not meeting u to "talk"

Fury: thats an order

Katelyn: im not part of the avengers, u cant order me around

Fury: fine ill tell Odin

Katelyn: i'd like to see u try

Thor: me too. Heimdall doesnt open the bifrost for just anyone

Fury: I have my ways

Katelyn: and I have mine now if youll excuse me I have to go do my job

Fury: what? Pick on Loki?

Katelyn: No I work at the movie theater

Tony: say hi to Clint and Natasha for me when they go on their date

Katelyn: ?

Tony: I hacked it. Any hoo I didnt know Thor could be so dark either

Fury: …

Katelyn: Bye

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222

Thor: Brother u must join me at this mortal thing called the Texas state fair. Man of iron says it is must fun and they have fried pop tarts

Loki: no and im not ur brother

Thor: but u must come. It will be dun

Loki: ?

Thor: I mean fun these keys r so tiny.

Loki: nope not going.

Katelyn: but I want to go

Loki: how did u get into this

Katelyn: "man of iron" taught me how to hack into texts

Thor: will u come with me?

Loki: no

Katelyn: yes

Thor: good FRIED POP TARTS HERE WE COME!

Katelyn: yee haw

Thor/Loki: ?

Katelyn: never mind

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111

Steve: can u teach me how to dance?

Katelyn: sure

Steve: thanks while we r can u tell me about Peggy?

Katelyn: I can shift to look like her and u can have that dance

Steve: um ok

Katelyn: cool meet me in the gym at 7

Steve: ok thank u

Katelyn: no prob

Katelyn: Hey bruce r there cameras in the gym?

Bruce: ya y?

Katelyn: dont tell anyone but im going to teach steve to dance while looking like Peggy

Bruce: so y do u need to know if there r cameras

Katelyn: so I can cover them so no one knows that I did that for steve

Tony: u dont have to worry about Brucie telling but u might want to worry bout me

Katelyn: damn


	2. Facebook Part 1

Hey guys. Whatz supp? I want reviews! Really bad. I think you should give me some. That would be nice. Really nice. Please be nice. I would thank you. Pleases.

Facebook

**Steven Rodgers has joined Facebook**

**Tony Stark:** Hey Capsicle. Finally worked the computer huh?

**Steven Rodgers: **yep the key board is a little confusing though

**Tony Stark:** I'll give you a lesson later. So who started you on this?

**Steven Rodgers:** thanks and it was Clint

**Clint "Hawkeye" Barton: **Yep I did it.

**Tony Stark:** Nice. So what's happenin?

**Steven Rodgers:** what

**Clint "Hawkeye" Barton:** He means what are you up too?

**Steven Rodgers:** oh

**Tony Stark:** Hey spangle pants; can't you find the shift key?

**Clint "Hawkeye" Barton Likes This**

**Steven Rodgers: **ive never used a key board before. i found the period though now.

**Tony Stark: **Well that's one thing.

**Clint "Hawkeye" Barton Likes This**

**Tony Stark:** Clint stop it.

**Steven Rodgers:** how do you like things

**Tony Stark:** Maybe I should give you that lesson now.

**Clint "Hawkeye" Barton Likes This**

**Tony Stark:** Seriously Clint stop it.

**Clint "Hawkeye" Barton: **Nope

**Tony Stark:** Really.

**Clint "Hawkeye" Barton Likes This**

**Tony Stark: **I'm out. I'm gonna give Steve that lesson.

**Tony Stark Has Logged Off**

**Clint "Hawkeye" Barton: **Aw come on Tony.

**Steven Rodgers:** No I'm already logged off.

**Clint "Hawkeye" Barton:** Wow cap you learn fast.

**Steven Rodgers: **It's me dumb ass. Tony Stark. I'm using Steve's account. I'm sitting right next to him.

**Clint "Hawkeye" Barton:** Oh. Guess your given him that lesson now huh?

**Steven Rodgers: **Yep.

9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999

**Loki Laufeyson Has Logged On**

**Tony Stark:** You have a Facebook? Since when?

**Loki Laufeyson: **For about a month.

**Tony Stark:** Who started you on it?

**Loki Laufeyson: **Katelyn.

**Tony Stark:** Does she have one?

**Katelyn Ashwood: **Yes. Yes I do.

**Tony Stark Sent Katelyn Ashwood A Friend Request**

**Katelyn Ashwood Accepts**

**Loki Laufeyson: **Really Stark?

**Tony Stark:** Yep. We are friends now. What are you going to do bout it?

**Loki Laufeyson:** Nothing.

**Tony Stark:** Really? *Surprised*

**Loki Laufeyson:** Katelyn is her own person. I don't choose her friends, she does.

**Katelyn Ashwood: **Yep. Thank you, Loki.

**Loki Laufeyson:** You're welcome.

**Random user: **OMG are you the real Loki?

**Loki Laufeyson:** Is there any other?

**Katelyn Ashwood:** Yep. About 500 others on Facebook alone.

**Loki Laufeyson:** Impostures!

**Random user: **Who is Katelyn Ashwood?

**Katelyn Ashwood:** I'm a friend of Loki and Thor.

**Random user: **Really?

**Loki Laufeyson:** Yep.

**Thor Odinson: **Yes she is a friend of mine.

**Tony Stark:** And me.

**Random user has sent Katelyn Ashwood a Friend Request**

**Katelyn Ashwood has declined**

**Random user: **why won't you be my friend?

**Katelyn Ashwood:** I have my reasons.

**Loki Laufeyson: **And I have mine. I will not be your friend you imbecile.

**Random User:** Hurtful.

**Tony Stark: **You really thought that he would accept?

**Random user: **a girl can dream.

**Loki Laufeyson: **well I just crushed that dream.

**Thor Odinson: **Dream crusher.

**Random user Likes This**

**Loki Laufeyson:** Ha like I care what you two think.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

**Natasha Romanoff Has Logged On**

**Bruce Banner: **Hey.

**Natasha Romanoff: **Hey. What's up?

**Bruce Banner:** I need a small favor.

**Natasha Romanoff:** What?

**Bruce Banner: **Meet me in the lab in a minute.

**Natasha Romanoff:** Why?

**Bruce Banner: **Tony is drunk again and this time he's a little lovey dovey.

**Natasha Romanoff: **What is he doing?

**Bruce Banner:** It would be breaking my morals to repeat what's going on between him and the hologram projector.

**Natasha Romanoff: **That bad huh?

**Bruce Banner: **Yep. Oh god, get down here now!

**Natasha Romanoff:** Coming!

**Hulk:** Nfvihntew #46*neBIHfbvuhabrv $#t6

**Natasha Romanoff: **CRAP!

7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777

**Nick Fury:** Avengers, meeting today at 3:00.

**Steve Rodgers:** What's it about, sir?

**Tony Stark:** Wow Cap. Even on Facebook you call him sir.

**Steve Rodgers:** Because I show him respect unlike you.

**Tony Stark:** Capsicle.

**Steve Rodgers:** Metal Head.

**Tony Stark:** Old Man.

**Steve Rodgers:** Lazy Ass.

**Tony Stark:** Gay Patriotic Hooker.

**Natasha Romanoff:** Guys stop it.

**Clint "Hawkeye" Barton:** Let the games begin.

**Tony Stark:** Stay out of this Legolas.

**Clint "Hawkeye" Barton:** Why do you keep calling me that?!

**Tony Stark:** Because it annoys you.

**Clint "Hawkeye" Barton:** Attention whore.

**Tony Stark:** Guess you don't have the archery skills to call yourself Bullseye.

**Steve Rodgers:** Guys come on. Listen to Natasha.

**Tony stark:** Butt out Lab rat. Is Hawkeye the sequel to that horrible movie Eagle Eye?

**Nick Fury:** Shut up and stop filling up my page with these petty insults!

**Tony Stark:** Don't get your frilly panties in a twist.

**Nick Fury:** At least mine don't have my face all over my ass.

**Clint "Hawkeye" Barton**: You have frilly panties? :{

**Nick Fury:** No I don't. I have men's underwear.

**Tony Stark:** DENILE!

** Natasha Romanoff Has Face Palmed**

6666666666666666666666666666 6666666666666666666666666666 666666666666666666666666666

Hey guys Part two is next. I split it to two because just the first one was taking a lot of pages.


End file.
